


Devil of Iron

by FTW_Coin



Category: Daredevil (TV), Iron Fist (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst angst angsty, Bloodddd, I only finished S1 so fat, Idk where inthe show to place this r i p, It wasn't supposed to be a crossover but lel, RIP, first fic, yeet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 22:25:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11472912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FTW_Coin/pseuds/FTW_Coin
Summary: Matt's been working far too hard under the mask lately... And it's showing.Meanwhile, Danny has been searching for everything anything on the Hand. He hasn't seen or heard anything of them in a while, no matter how deep he's been digging.But when Daredevil comes back one night after almost a week of no sightings... Who's there to stitch his greatest wounds?Is there anyone who can track the Hand?And will Matthew Murdock ever wear the mask again?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't slept in three days

 ---'{~Present~}'---

  "Matt?"

  There was a bang on the door.

  "Matt, I know you're in there!"

  The knocking repeated.

  "C'mon, we've got a client to meet! You better be ready!"

  Foggy tried the knob, finding it twist, much to his surprise. He hesitated. "Dude, if you don't hurry up, I'm gonna open this door!"

  Silence.

  Foggy groaned. "Fine. That's how it's gonna be, huh?" He sighed, pushing the door open with a silent creak. 

  "Matt..."

\---+{~Previously~}+---

  "Shit..." Daredevil muttered, stalking along the low brick wall, listening for a heartbeat that was close. So, so close.. It beat.. Quickly. Heavily. Someone was waiting. He felt along the wall, crouching just below the short top, remaining just out of view.

  His fingertips reached the air, and his hand drew back, palm grazing delicately against the rough surface of the wall. The night was cool, and Daredevil's breath fogged in the frozen air. No rain had fallen... Yet. He could sense the tension of the clouds from far away, thunder crackling in the far distance. 

  He held his position, sensing a shift in the presence's breathing. It quickened by a hint. He heard the sound of a gun- Small, it was. But loaded, shifting in the man's hands. The vigilante tensed, ready to spring and assult the man, assuming he was at the right place and time.

  That, of course, he did. 

  Before the man could even realize it, he was on the ground, weapon cast aside, Daredevil's knee planted in his back, arms tightly restrained behind him, bones barely away from breaking. The man cried out, naturally, struggling and wriggling in his grasp, to no avail. He only pressed him tighter, pulling his arm back a bit further. He lowered, right next to the other's ear.

  "Listen, kid, I'm not here for games, so you better listen. Who's your employer?"

  "I- I- I don't have any-" 

  As a response, of course, Daredevil pulled his arm back sharply, pulling it past the breaking point with a sickening yet satisfactory crack. "I'm not very fond of liars. I'll ask you again, since you asshat didn't seem to get it the first time.

  "Who. Is. Your. Employer?"

  The other screamed as his arm snapped, struggling to reach for the dropped weapon.

  "Give me a damn name!"

   He pulled harder, threatening to snap the bone through flesh once more.

  "H- Harold! H- H- Harold Meachum!" He cried out, gasping as he squirmed around. Dare released the agent, kicking the gun far from his reach. "Leave. Leave my city, and never come back. I know what you dipshits have been doing. Go!" He stood swiftly, delivering a sharp kick to the other, watching his struggle to stand, holding his disfigured arm with his other. He limped out of the ally, the Devil's eyes boring into his back.

  "Meachum... Meachum... I know that name..."

\---*{~Previously~}*---

  Danny was...

  Well, confused or unsure would be an... Understatement. Nothing was making sense, nor stringing up together. Gao's words. Harold's convincing. Coleen's betrayal. He didn't know who to believe anymore. The Hand was lost to him. Sure, he knows where Gao is, but... It wasn't right. He was missing something. Something huge. He just had to find the right guy.

  Someone connected, someone who wouldn't do it just for money... Someone who did this before. 

  "Mr. Rand,"

  "Please, madam, just Danny."

  "Of course, sir. We've received word of helpful assets that you may be interested in."

  "Assets?"

  "Yes, indeed. Several lawyers, some new, some old. If I am correct, you had been seeking someone who may have information?"

  "Yeah. Got anyone in particular?"

  The assistant nodded. "Well, I've managed to limit us to three options."

  "Alright, fill me in."

  "Yes, well, the first would be Jack and David Robins."

  "Brothers?"

  "Yes. They've got a temper, but a reputation of sticking to promises. Helped turned some hopeless cases around with the info they've got from God-knows-where.'

  "..Maybe. Who's the second option?"

  "Of course. There's a, uh, Gregory Abernathe? Partnered with an Abigail Madison. No one fancy, but they've got the information where it counts."

  "And the third?"

  "You might've heard if these guys. Rather new, but they seem to go the extra mile. Franklin Nelson and Matthew Murdocks. They seem fier-"

  "We'll take them, yeah. I've read their stories."

  "You sure?"

  Danny hesitated, considering his choices for a moment.

  "Yeah. We'll want these guys on our side."

\---+{~Previously~}+---

  Matt's fingers danced across the braille text, murmuring what he read under his breath.

  "Dead." He said aloud, suddenly. "Wait, who? What?" Foggy had been working with the coffee machine... Again.

  "Harold Meachum. Died several years ago. Cancer."

  "You sure it wasn't a fake? Different person, maybe..?"

  "No. There was a autopsy. Verified a billion times and one, the guy's six feet under."

  "So.. Then why'd you beat that name out of him? Why some dead guy's name and not his employer's, like you asked?"

  "I'm not sure... He wasn't lying, I can say that."

  "..alright. Keep digging, I guess. I'll join you in your little... Digging session in a bit." 

  Karen stepped into the office quietly, looking both intimidated and nervous. Matt could detect the heightened heartbeat from her. "Well.. We have a, uh... We have a client."

  "You alright, Karen?" Foggy asked, concerned immediately.

  "Who?" Was all that Matt asked, unmoving from his spot.

  "It's, uh... It's Danny Rand."

\---'{~Present~}'---

  "Matt! Dude, where are you..?" Foggy stepped into the apartment, shutting the door behind him. The apartment itself was.. Trashed. The wooded floor was smashed in some areas, furniture turned over, books and papers everywhere. A beer bottle smashed on the floor, a sick mixture of beer and blood swirling into a puddle. As for the Daredevil himself... He wasn't there. 

  There was... Blood. A lot of it. Trails and puddles and splatters... Leading towards the window. It seemed like the blind fighter put up a fight. But... Maybe he was alive?

  "Matt..?" His voice was barely above a whisper. Foggy's hands trembled as he reached for his phone. He typed the number that he knew by heart. 

  "K- Karen?"

  "Foggy! Is that you? Where are you at? Did you find him?"

  His voice shook as he spoke. "I- I'm at his place."

  "Did something happen?"

  "No- y- yes... But.. But did Matt ever t- tell you?"

  "About what?"

  "About his... S- sight?"

  "...I don't know what you mean. Is something wrong? I'm going over there right no-"

  "No! I- I just... No. It's not safe here. I- I think there was a break-in. Matt's... Gone."

  "Wait, what? Gone?"

  "The there's a trail of... Blood... It leads to the window." He followed it, trembling.

  "Call the police! I'm... I'm on my way. God... I hope he's..." She was hesitant to finish.

  "Yeah.. Me t- too..."

  There was a click, and the call ended.

  He typed out another number.

  _"911 What is your emergency?"_


	2. ╮(─▽─)╭

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boi howdy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should probably take this more seriously lmao

\---'{~Previously~}'---

  Danny was never one who appreciated awkward situations. When he walked through the office door of Nelson and Murdock, he recognized the secretary immediately. "Karen Page, if I'm correct?" The secretary looked up at the voice, dropping her pen and paling a bit.

  Danny stepped forward to offer his hand to her, a false facade of stability hiding him. "Danny Rand," he said as they shook hands, Karen standing behind the desk. "Er- y- yes, of course. You have an appointment, right?" And Danny nodded.

  "Well.. They're... Ready, I suppose." She offered to lead him towards the conference room, in which Matt and Foggy were both researching. Karen pulled the door open, attempting to appear calm to the rich fighter. Foggy was talking.

  "...in a bit." Karen and Danny both stepped into the room, noting that Matt was reading rather quickly. As if he knew who was really there. "Well.." She started. "We have a, uh... We have a client."

  "You alright, Karen?" Foggy asked, looking up from the table at which Matthew researched. "Who?" The blind lawyer questioned. 

  "It's, uh... It's Danny Rand."

  "Rand? As in... The company Rand?" Foggy asked, paling as well. 

  Danny nodded... But then made the realization, taking note of Murdock's blindness. "Yeah."

  "I'll leave you to it," she said, backing out of the room and clicking the door shut. 

  The tension was great in the small room. Foggy's fear of doing something wrong in front of a powerful man. Danny's slight worry of the Hand just... Doing something. And the realization that Matt... Matt didn't seem to be who he was presented as.

  "So what would a businessman with a company as fragile as yours seems to be going to be here, with amateurs? Don't you swipe a golden credit card or blackmail your way out of a lawsuit?"

  "I'm not here for lawyers, Murdock."

  Foggy raised a bit of an eyebrow, offering a seat for Rand, who, of course, took it. Foggy sat on the other side, just next to Matt, who pushed aside the keyboard. Danny started in a low voice. "I hope it's not too much to ask for when I say it's probably a good decision to remove any technology from the room before we begin."

  "That doesn't really, uh...-"

  "Do it, Foggy." Matt said, head cocked as though he... Heard something. Something else. "The sooner you do it, the sooner we can start, right?" Danny nodded, and Foggy sighed, reaching to shut off the two laptops upon which he and Matt were researching. He even went to shut off his own cell, neglecting Matt's own, which Foggy still wasn't quite used to.

  Foggy went the extra mile to place the technology in a separate room, returning to take his seat next to Matthew. "So?" Foggy asked. "What're you here for?"

  "As I said before, not for a lawsuit. But for info."

  "We don-"

  "Go on," Matt interrupted again, sitting up as though rather interested.

\---+{M[Past]M}+---

  "Go on," he said, shifting in the seat and propping his chin in his hands listening closely to Danny's heart. He heard it pounding, hard, but not quite fast. "Well, what I've come for is something that can get us all killed. It's... Big. But you'll be fine, so long as you keep any discussion like this away from the technology. So I'd like to start with, uh... A name."

  "Go on, then."

  "Well, this is a bit of a dangerous name... Madame Gao?" The words, of course, had little or no effect on Foggy. He just shrugged.

  Matthew, however, clearly froze.

  And Danny noticed.

  "Gao? No," Matt states with his usual confident tone, sensing that Danny had picked up on the hesitation.

  "No?" He asks. "Nothing of her connections to Fisk?"

  The mention seems to interest Foggy. "I've never heard of her," he begins.

  "Wait- So there's someone bigger out there than him?" Karen asks. "Someone... In control of him? Working in the shadows?"

  "Wait, don't get too caught up in this," Matthew warns. "I'll see what I can find. I might've heard..." Though it was a lie. Whatever information he gave, he would have to be careful to not give away too much. Quickly buying time to stand and take a quick walk to their small filing cabinet, Matthew retrieves a file marked simply "FISK."

  Quickly from there, he retrieves another file, then a paper from there. The things that he had gathered from Gao that wouldn't incriminate him but would, hopefully, be helpful. Though, it was only in Braille. 

  "I don't have any translations," he admits, passing the text to Danny. "I had it, just in casecase she was brought into the case.

  "Thank you, Mr. Rand, but that will be all," he says quickly in a dismissing tone. Something about this wasn't exactly right. He didn't want this to have to last any longer. "But that's all we have."

\---*{D[Past]D}*---

  Danny was rather surprised at the quick information and dismissal. The thick page was rough with the braille against his fingers. He'd get this translated, for certain, but what was it? How much? And why was Murdock so... So jumpy, almost?

  That didn't matter. He had something, and that was a start. Murdock seemed to know something, so that was an option, as well. 

  After arranging to have the text translated for him, he went to the only other place he could think to go.

  The Dojo.

  "Find anything?" Coleen asks upon his arrival. Claire was with her, as well. 

  "Something. Went to a lawyer. A couple of them, 'Nelson and Murdock.'"

  It was impossible to miss Claire's slight smirk.

  "What?" Danny questions, rather dumbly.

  "Nothing. I just happen to... Know the guy."

  She wasn't willing to continue.

  "Well... Murdock gave me something. The guy's a bit jumpy. Not sure about him. 

_"Not sure at all."_

\---°{K}°---

  "What happened? Where is he?"

  "I don't know, I don't know!" Foggy replies to the questions, seemingly panicked.

  "Brett?"

  "There's definitely been a struggle here. A fight. Damn bloody, too... The investigators think that someone got him at the top of the stairs with a beer. The fight started, then escalated from there. Ended up dragging him out through the window," he muttered. "Pretty damn good fight for a blind man." 

  "Damnit-! Why would someone do this? To Matt?" Karen wasn't in mourning nor shock like Foggy. She was pissed. Furious. 

  "We... We still don't have any leads. Whoever this was, they were careful. Not a drop of blood that wasn't Matthew's. Glass, struggle, and blood all support the window theory," he mutters.

  "Was anything stolen?" Karen asks with a slight intensity.

  "Nothing... Aside from whatever was in the trunk in his closet. Empty. No idea what was in there, no fingerprints. Nothing.

 

  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YES I FINALLY GOT IT DONE  
> Also, short, shitty chapter, I know.


End file.
